Trazayuya Boruenan
Background The founder of Trazayuya Maze and the former proprietor of Ivy Mansion. He is a user of nature art Personality Trazayuya Boruenan An Elf from Boruenan Clan in Boruenan Forest that has broken through level 50 after devoting himself for 500 years, also called Sage. He has a dream that someday elves will regain back the leadership of the world. He blamed himself for the death of several young elves under his care in the Selbira Labyrinth. As a result of the incident, he has been exiled from the forest. To atone himself, he created Maze of Trazayuya to be a safe training ground for future elves generation. The instruction about how to make circuit liquid, were written on the Trazayuya's notes on the bunch of papers Satou bough from Neisen, Touya Touya was saved by Weasel Emperor, Tarou, when he was turning into a demon lord, probably because he overused his unique skill while creating the Maze. He then helped build the weaselkin empire as their Tactician because they offered him Seed as a compensation. With his help, weasel empire advanced its civilization using science, that as a result violated God's Taboo and triggered Divine Punishment, destroying the empire. Plot Trazayuya Boruenan At the time when he was living in Selbira City in the Ivy Mansion, Giril informs him that 2 groups of young elves, Houya's group, Yusalatouya's and Lulilutoa's group went to the Selbira Labyrinth, so him and his attendant, Dohar went after the groups for their safety, but only Houya, Yuya and Lua survided the labyrinth and the next day Dohar found the cold body of Houya, he most likely felt responsible for the disaster, letting the guilt got into him. Trazayuya brought Lua and Yuya back to Bornean forest, he took the blame, two-third of the congress agreed to exile him. As a sole atonement, he decided to create a pseudo-labyrinth for the sake of elves' growth without the danger like in this disaster. He vowed to dedicate his life to build a place for training without the danger of losing lives, for the future of young elves. Skills *Alchemy *Arrow, 21 arrows. *Sharp Edge (Nature art) *Wheel, for self-protection *Magic (Strength), Strength multiply the strength several folds. *Magic (Dancing Blade), small blades that arbitrarily fly around the target while cutting up enemies with forces. Dancing Blades is useless in a labyrinth, but it shows matchless power if the opponents are goblins. *Dancing of Void Spears (Multiple Javelins) (Nature magic), the best magic to safely defeat large number of enemies (he had only used when he fought againt a Lesser Dragon) *Translate (Nature magic) Equipment * Magic clothes, made from Yuriha fiber * One hand Cane * Medicine, make goblins think there are strong monsters so they don't go near the tunnel entrance * Floating Stretcher Trivia * In Divine Punishment arc, it found out that he's Demon God believer. * He have purple hair (that mean he's transported/reincarnated person). References Category:Characters Category:Reincarnated Category:Elf Category:Boruenan Forest Category:Weasel Empire Category:Japanese Category:Male